Sakura and the NineTailed Fox Demon
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Once upon a time, a fox demon with nine tails decided he was bored...NaruSaku...updated with new detached chapter.
1. Tail

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and his group of helper peoples! ^_^ But I do own the somewhat original (I hope) idea for this story.

Author's Note: this is alternate universe, so it has nothing to do with the real storyline of Naruto, I just liked the idea of using the characters because…..I don't see any Naru-saku fics I can read to bide my time while I'm bored. 

This prologue is short, I know but bear with me I'm trying to form some semblance of organization. The next chapter will be significantly longer, I promise. 

****

Sakura and the Nine-tailed Fox Demon.

__

Once upon a time, a fox demon with nine tails decided he was bored. He came down from his mighty pedastal from the world of the gods onto a small kingdom called Konoha. For many days he caused destruction and chaos among the villages, bringing the kingdom down to its knees slowly. Until one day, the king of the land finally found a way to stop the demon. With a tired sigh, the king and the nine-tailed fox demon made a deal. Every year, a young virgin maiden would be sacrificed in turn the fox demon would leave the kingdom to rest.

Fifteen sacrifices later our tale begins…of the next young maiden who refused to submit to fate and the fox who fell in love.


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own. 

AN: Please remember this is AU, I know the facts aren't at all straight with the whole Naruto storyline, but I just wanted to try something new with writing. I haven't done fantasy romance in a…never actually. So please keep comments on off-ness to yourself please. 

****

Sakura and the Nine-tailed Fox demon.

__

"Once upon a time, a fox demon with nine tails decided he was bored. He came down from his mighty column from the world of the gods onto a small kingdom called Konoha. For many days he caused destruction and chaos among the villages, bringing the kingdom down to its knees slowly. Until one day, the king of the land finally found a way to stop the demon. With a tired sigh, the king and the nine-tailed fox demon made a deal. Every year, a young virgin maiden would be sacrificed in turn the fox demon would leave the kingdom to rest."

****

Fifteen sacrifices later our tale begins…of the next young maiden who refused to submit to fate and the fox who fell in love.

***

"You can't be serious…that story can't be true!" her green eyes flashed as she grit her teeth anxiously.

He smirked, his eyes hidden beneath a helmet baring the country's crest, the leaf, as he dipped in to look her in the eyes. His eyes held something that made Sakura want to run.

"Run…" he said, and pulled away from her.

Not needing to be told twice, she ran, ignoring the malicious laughter echoing in the shells of her ears. 

***

The moonlight shined luminescent against the grounds of the forest, as a shadowed figure ran in a breakneck pace. Feeling weak in the knees and stumbling, the person reached a field of long grass. Stepping into the open space of the field, the light of the moon revealed it to be the form of a young teenage girl who was panting from exertion. 

Her sense of hearing picked up the snapping of twigs coming from behind her, and she was quick to continue her dash across the field. She was ignorant of the small cuts from the long grass against her legs and arms as her ears picked up sounds of shouting. 

"Stop! Girl, come back this instant!" The teenage girl did not stop, neither did she glance behind her. Frantically, she tried to look for an escape, only to find it futile. The pasture was never ending, and by the time she would be able to find refuge in trees she would be caught. Too busy with thoughts of escape, she lost her footing on a patch of uprooted grass. Once she hit the ground, she could feel the rumble of feet and knew escape with an impossible feat now.

She barely had enough time to scream when she was grabbed by the back of her torn shirt. a cloth was placed over her face and the scent of bittersweet tanginess hit her forcing her eyes to close.

*

"Ugh…" Green eyes hazily opened only to find herself in a dark place. Her mouth felt dry, and she could feel the pain of ropes rubbing her wrists raw. A cool feeling of metal pressed against her chapped lips as wispy touches against her flesh made her snap her head up. She looked into blue eyes that made her gasp in shock. The person before her was translucent! No, it couldn't be! She shook her head, it must be her imagination because her eyesight was blurring again. 

"Here drink this." He spoke, a large grin on his face, "It'll make you feel better!"

After taking a few small sips, she whispered with a crackly voice, "Thank you…but, who..who are you? Are you here to let me go?" There was pleading in her voice. 'LET ME GO NOW YOU !#$@@#$^@#$%!!! I DEMAND JUSTICE DAMMIT!' Inner Sakura yelled in vain. 

The see through teenage boy before her just smiled at her with closed eyes, "I'm afraid not, but I have to get going, someone's coming." Her green eyes widened, and a whimper escaped her throat, "W-wait don't leave me alone!" 'GET ME OUT GET ME OUT!!'

The blue-eyed boy chuckled as he slowly faded away, "Don't worry! We'll meet again!" Sakura blinked in disbelief, she felt as if she was going crazy. Sakura shook her head ruefully, "I'm seeing ghosts…I really am going crazy." 'I'd rather be crazy then being fed to some damned demon _!!!!!' 

Sakura's ears perked when she heard the wooden door creak open. A man she didn't know looked sympathetically at her and told another behind him orders.

"Bring her out to mountains, and leave her in the mouth of the cave. The demon kyuubi should come to get her before nightfall."

With pink hair falling over her eyes, they widened noticeably before she gasped and fell back into a deep slumber. She was drugged once again. 

*

Okay let me remind you guys that this is alternate universe, meaning it doesn't follow kishimoto's story line at all, got me? I'm only borrowing the characters ^__^. 


	3. INTERMISSION: Naruto's pseudo sonnet

Intermission: Naruto Psuedo-sonnet. 

I couldn't help but stare at you, moping over that loser. He's such a bastard, why do you even bother with him in the first place? Notice me, dammit! Notice me and I'll give you the world. 

Oh wait…I don't have the world. I don't have much actually, and I can't offer much in reality. I can only hope my strong determination to achieve your love will get me by. 

Sakura, even though you've always thought of me as being an idiot. I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world, someone who should always be kept on a high pedestal.

Then why were you crawling on the dirt for _ him? _I wouldn't humiliate you or reject you and if there ever is the chance to in the future…make sure I'm thrown into a river! Only a bastard would reject you! And that's what Sasuke is! 

What attracts you to him? Is it the silent strength he 'seems' to give off? Or is it the cool indifference? If you wanted I could be that way too! I'd do anything to keep that special smile on your face…even give you to that bastard I hate and respect. I may act annoying but it's the only way I can get your attention with…

But now your Sasuke is gone, what will you do? Are you going to be lost without him, are you going to ignore my willingness to help?

I know what loneliness is, it's what I've dealt since the day I can remember. But knowing that you feel it makes me want to reach out and to hug and kiss your cheek. 

You must really like him to cry for him, and it makes me wonder if you'd cry for me if I left. My heart aches at the many streams of tears pouring out of your eyes…and I have another new personal mission. 

__

My goal is to make you happy! The promise of a lifetime! 

…and never forget I won't take back my words, because that's my ninja way! 

"Naruto…thank you." You shudder and sob, and I force a smile. 

****************author's note********* 

I know the last part is a bit confusing, because sakura said thank you before he promised her…but I wanted to see what I could type up in fifteen min. since I havent been updating in a while, and Narusaku has really been going through my head! It won't leave, especially since I can't find any decent fics with them!! GRR I dunno why I have a thing against sasusaku…I guess it's because he won't give her the time of day, while Naruto is struggling to make her notice him…I love his protectiveness over sakura. It's heartwarming. 


End file.
